battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NovaTopaz/Srikrirn Civil War: Factions
Think it’s time the two main factions that compose the Srikrirn species on the planet they reside on(and future colonized planets) are told in a post. People can jump in and make other factions in it, but these two will remain the most powerful of the bunch in any case at the start. This will probably be the most interesting thing in RP for a while. After considering the situation the RP is in currently, I think having the second system announced publicly would allow this to happen and maybe perk up the activity a bit, maybe attract people to come back. The civil war is going to be a slowish one. One faction isn't going to just conquer the other in a single post, this is a drawn out conflict which has already been raging for hundreds of years with lulls here and there in the war, RP time wise, and will likely continue for months IRL. The main way of influencing how this war will turn out will be almost entirely dependent on how the technology trade goes, but people in the factions controlling the battles will also have influence on how this war turns out(and what they build and what not). Unlike nations in RP, they rely mostly on flying warships(they aren't capable of space flight) to wage war, and have fairly low caliber weaponry which are either mounted on turrets(per the usual of RP), or something similar to guns you'd see on an aircraft, fixed into the ship itself and firing in whatever direction the gun is pointing with a little bit of control to get the gun on target(casemates, basically), usually in the direction of forward. These aren't super cannons of doom, they about the same size as the guns on turrets, except with little control. Battles will be drawn out, no super cannon ships like the Requiem or something which will one shot cities and ships. Nations can also help in the fight(orbital bombardment, invasions on land, etc), but no bringing in ships which can one shot other ships, or just do not fire them. This specifically excludes weapons like the multiple weapons Orion has which can do that, centrally mounted accelerators like UAC MAC's, the Requiem's laser weapon, or any other weapon which can destroy other ships in a single hit. Nuclear weapons are allowed to a limited degree, but only to be targeted at military targets that aren't ships and some civilian centers(unlike humans, Srikrirn don't really care for nuclear weaponry one way or another. But they have witnessed the effects it has on the atmosphere, so they have treaties restricting their launch in war.) Anyway, rambled on with that bit, back to what the two main factions are: Srikrirn Republic Domain(SRD): Almost standard democracy, but they aren't really a democracy in the same sense as the US has IRL. Unlike most nations, they will resort to violence to solve their problems, rather than diplomacy and logic. The government has supreme rule over the people, and is rather brutal to the general population if a government official sees them as a problem. While officials are elected, they can not be demoted in any way until their term is over(usually 6 human years, 8+ for a select few head positions). While there is rules governing the people, they truly don't mean much, as the people in parliament/congress, whichever you prefer, change the rules on a near daily basis because they aren't really satified with them. They are... How should I put this... Power hungry. They want complete obedience from their entire population, without having to deal with any crime or the like. They will put down anyone who they see as a threat to that peace and obedience. I actually haven't thought this out well, and have probably screwed up one part or another. They prefer to build large air ships very much like battleships would be to humanity, brute force and little in the way of tactical thinking. Not to say they don't, they have good tactics and strategy, they just don't deviate well from those ways of thinking. United Srikrirn Front(USF): Despite what you may think from reading the name of that, it isn't some communist or fascist government type, or maybe even some better democracy. This is actually much closer to anarchy than basically every other type of government you could think of. This is, in effect, anarchy, but it actually has a government instead of their being a complete absence of government at all. There is an overseer government which keeps the entire thing from falling apart. The overseer government is an elected democracy, and mostly does nothing, except keep track of finances it personally has for projects, doing projects for the good of the people or maybe building a new warship, and obviously having the ability to declare(and manage) war, which no state under it's power can do to other states within the jurisdiction of the overseer government(which is basically the entire Srikrirn race), or outside that, and settles disputes with it's people. Otherwise, it basically doesn't care what its population does. The government sets no rules upon the people under normal circumstances, and they are free to basically do whatever the h#ll they want. Groups of citizens are even allowed to set up regional and planetary(they don't actually rule over the entire planet, a regional government can over-rule the rules set by the planet embassy and be independent from it if they so choose.) governments, and legally set up war industry and announce war games, or any number of other things, without approval from the overseer government, if they so choose. The only thing''' they are not allowed to do is '''take over the overseer government by military might. Individuals can be elected into the government, but they are not allowed to declare any war against the overseer government under any conditions, ever, which is the only way, really, to remove the government from power. In times of war(or crisis), the overseer government takes more strict control of it's populace. While many rights are retained, freedom of the press is restricted if the particular media reflects badly on the government(filtered, basically), order is enforced across the lawless areas, the military suppresses all riots(including true anarchy riots) and sabotages attempts to take over the overseer government in any way, fashion or form, and by and large, keeps order on the population until the war is over or subsides. Crisis restrictions are far less severe than war, but it follows the same general format of control. They prefer to build smaller ships and do sneak attacks against the enemy, but they also have some large air ships, to compete with the SRD. They are the ones who have made the aerospace vessels Yevata is going to encounter on it's first trip to the system, after Yevata detects them. They built them in between peace periods, most quite recent due to the large peace period that was allowed to make the new ships. Most have people from the USF, though there is 1 or 2 ships that have people from the SRD. People can throw in other factions, as mentioned above, but these are the main ones. Category:Blog posts